gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Personal story infobox
}|y|historical}} }}} }} } | }.png|exists}} | }} }} }}}}} ;年号 : } AE }| ;チャプター : }}} }| ;場所 : } } | ( })}} } | } }} } | ( })}} } | } }} } | ( })}}}} ;レベル : } }| ;種族 : }}} | asura = アスラ | charr = チャール | human = ヒューマン | norn = ノルン | sylvari = シルヴァリ |#default = 不明 }} }} }| ;選択 : }}}}} }| ;オーダー : }}} }| ;先行 : }|:|-}}.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} } | }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} }| ;続き : }.png| |}} }.png| |}} Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}} }} } | }.png| |}} }}} } | }.png| |}} }}} } | }.png| |}} }}} } | }.png| |}} } }} } map.jpg|exists}} | style="width:100%" - style="text-align:center;" } } | } }} } | } }} } | }} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} }}} | y | do not categorize }} | | }} __TOC__ This infobox should be used at the top of personal story articles. Usage Parameters ; name : Optional. Name of the event. Defaults to the page name. Use if page name contains qualifiers. ; year : Optional. The year in the Mouvelian calendar when this event happens. Defaults to "1325" AE. ; chapter : Required. Name of the section in the story journal in the Hero panel ; chapter number ; step number : Required. Numbers representing step and chapter positions in the personal storyline. ; location : Required. The locations in which the event takes place. This is usually a comma separated list. ; level : Required. The level of the storyline step. ; race : Optional. The race of the character required for the storyline step. Options: Asura, Charr, Human, Norn, or Sylvari. ; choice : Optional. The Biography choice. See for valid options. ; order : Optional. The order required for the storyline step. Options: Durmand priory, Order of Whispers, or Vigil. ; prev : Optional. The name of the first previous event. Separate multiple values with semi-colons. ; next : Optional. The name of the first previous event. Separate multiple values with semi-colons. ; map1 : Optional. The name of the map file (without the File: tag). ; map1-text : Optional. Changes the text that goes under map1. ; map2, map3 ; map2-text, map3-text : Optional. Same as above and adds additional maps and map text. ; status : Optional. Status of content. Only set if not currently obtainable ingame, displays relevant notice. Available options: "historical", "future", "unimplemented", "current" (default). Example Personal story